Tomate una ducha, cariño
by WeasleysSweet
Summary: Si las cosas se ponen caliente... tomate una ducha, cariño


**Tomate una ducha, cariño**

Ron la contemplo desde el sillón en que llevaba sentado una hora escuchando sus indicaciones. Había oído el principio de la charla. Solo el principio.

¡Y es que ella no sabia lo endemoniadamente encantadora que llegaba a ser!

_Demasiado incluso para su seguridad_, pensaba hipnotizado, observando el compás de los labios de su esposa al balbucear una gran cantidad de palabras confusas para el en esos momentos. Además de las gesticulaciones que hacia con las manos para hacerle entender algo inentendible.

Hermione inconcientemente lo desconcentraba. Si, ella. _Su_ mujer. La castaña que llevaba años volviéndolos loco. Si loco, pero de amor. Y es que no podría vivir sin ella. Sin su dulzura matinal, sin sus gestos, sin sus regaños diarios, sin ella en general. Porque a pesar de que intentara negarlo a veces, no podría sobrevivir un día lejos de su casa y de su amada mujer.

- Hermione…

- ¿Estas si quiera escuchándome? – La mirada que le lanzaba era tan amenazante, que creyó ver en su rostro una parte del alma que vio en ese horroroso guardapelo de ya-saben-quien.

Ron sonrío, bajando la mirada.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Pregunto enfurecida por no saber el motivo de la entretención de su marido.

Era obvio que ha ella no le hacia la misma gracia que a el. Y no le importaba, porque sabía la mejor manera de hacerla callar y olvidar el mundo.

Sus labios se unieron a los de la castaña, moviéndose con experiencia y derribando la barrera que no duro más que segundos. Estaba enojada. Porque el no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que había dicho, pero que mas daba ya tendrían tiempo para conversar nuevamente.

Hermione le correspondió al fin, porque sabía perfectamente que no podía luchar con un terco Weasley y menos si la besaba de esa manera. Estaba molesta y no se le olvidaría así como así, a pesar de lo intentara de esta forma.

Ella poso sus manos que anteriormente estaban a un costado de su cuerpo, en los cabellos pelirrojos de Ron y el aferro sus manos a su cintura en un acto posesivo apegándola mas a si mismo. Hermione divertida por que el siempre tuviera esa reacción cuando la besaba se sintió increíblemente reconfortada.

Desde aquel beso en la cámara de los secretos el la apretaba los mas que podía, como intentando que todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor fuera olvidado y se sintiera protegida.

Y vaya protegida que se sentía con el cuerpo de Ron rozándola completamente y con sus fuertes brazos a su alrededor resguardándola hasta de lo inconcebible.

- Parece que te silenciaste, cariño… - Susurro en sus labios, provocándola.

A Hermione le encantaba esa forma de coquetear tan particular de el. De provocarla y hacerla perder el control después de una conversación.

A propósito… ¿de que diablos hablaban?

Ya daba exactamente lo mismo. Y es que jamás aprendería a resistirse a ese hombre que la había salvado de todas las maneras posibles y que continuaba en su vida, tan permanente como la típica lluvia improvista Londinense.

Ella aun jadeando por la intensidad del beso, se mordió el labio suavemente aguantando las ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas. Era mejor aprovechar el momento para una pequeña venganza.

Tal como siempre, algo surgía de un besuqueo intenso… ¡Bingo!

- Parece que te emocionaste, amor – Murmuro en sus labios, notando como la entrepierna de Ron se hacia pronunciada y rozaba su bajo vientre.

El sonrojo de Ron ya no parecía sonrojo, era más bien como si se hubiera cambiado el color de la cara por uno tan igual al tomate. Últimamente no le importaba si esto ocurría frente a su esposa. Eran una pareja y cosas como esta no deberían avergonzarles ¿no?

Pero su sonrojo no venia a el estar _así_ de expuesto frente a ella, más bien era porque ella se aleja y podía notarlo perfectamente. No obstante, si ella se hubiera quedado como siempre a su lado, continuando con el intenso beso, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Esta vez era diferente, Hermione preparaba su venganza.

Se alejo tomando su cartera y una chaqueta. Lo miro con una ceja alzada y salio tras la puerta, diciendo: _Tomate una ducha, cariño._

- Pe-pero Hermione… - Balbuceo sorprendido.

_¡No debería haber dicho eso!_, pensaba molesto por que su frase lo hubiera separado de su mujer en un momento tan importante como ese.

Y es que era en estas ocasiones cuando Hermione agradecía ser mujer para que Ron no pudiera notar lo excitada que podía llegar a estar cuando los encuentros cortos con él se hacían presente.

El por su lado, no tenía mas opción que darse una ducha.

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**¿Merezco algún review?**

**Ah… y gracias a todos los que han leído, comentado y agregado a favoritos mis otras historias. Quero que sepan que me hacen muy feliz :)**

**Cuídense y… ¡Hasta la Próxima!**


End file.
